Gantenbainne Mosqueda
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = September 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 201 cm (6'7") | weight = 121 kg (266 lbs.) | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Arrancar #107 | previous occupation = Espada | team = Privaron Espada | previous team = Espada | partner = None | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Dragra | manga debut = Volume 29, Chapter 254 | anime debut = Episode 151 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Masato Funaki | english voice = Greg Eagles | spanish voice = }} is the 107th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance He has brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of the mask fragment, which allows Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate down over his eyes. Personality Unlike his fellow Privarons, Gantenbainne has been shown to be slightly more honorable; while fighting Yasutora Sado, he showed restraint and went easy on Chad, wanting to have a fair fight; he didn't go all out until he was actually hit in contrast to the other two Privarons, both of whom would either toy with their opponents or cheat their way into getting them to fight at full strength. He also warned Chad of an approaching Nnoitra Gilga. History Gantenbainne Mosqueda was once an Espada under Aizen. His previous rank is unknown. Like his fellow Privaron Espada, he was demoted in favor of Aizen's more powerful Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Gantenbainne encounters Yasutora Sado when he separates from the group in Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Before releasing his Zanpakutō, he fights using close-combat combo attacks. He initially has the advantage in the battle, avoiding and countering all of Sado's physical attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, Pages 8-15 Disappointed in the fact that Chad is seemingly holding back, he is about to finish him off before Chad reveals his right arm's true form, Brazo Derecha de Gigante.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, Pages 17-19 Chad elaborates a bit on his power being similar to Hollows and fights with his right arm's true form, pushing Gantenbainne back. Commenting on Sado's talk of true form and true power, Gantenbainne is seen to have released his Zanpakutō and demonstrates Dragra's ability by firing an energy blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, Pages 1-16 Lifting up his visor-like Hollow mask remains, the dust clears and he sees a standing Sado with two armored arms. Sado explains how his right arm was for defense while his recently discovered offensive power is his left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, Pages 16-20 Gantenbainne comments on the name of Chad's left arm and attacks. He is unsuccessful and is defeated when Chad uses La Muerte on him, destroying Gantenbainne's released form. Chad spares him in thanks for fighting with all of his strength and helping him grasp his full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, Pages 1-20 After being defeated, he warns Chad to run from an approaching Nnoitra Gilga who easily dispatches him with one hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, Pages 21-25 The Exequias are then seen to having come to finish off both Sado and Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, Pages 13-14 They are just about to do so before Retsu Unohana intervenes.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, Pages 15-17 The Exequias retreat and Unohana orders her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu to heal both Sado and Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, Page 2 His current fate is unknown but he is still alive. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Chad he demonstrated enough strength to easily overpower Chad's second form of Brazo Derecho del Gigante, including catching a charged punch with relative ease and launching Chad across the room into walls.Bleach anime; Episode 157 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: He has demonstrated tremendous skill in bare-handed combat as shown from his ability to initially dodge and counter all of Yasutora Sado's physical attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, Pages 8-15 Sonído Expert: Gantenbainne has also demonstrated skill with Sonído.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 9 High Spiritual Power: As stated by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Gantenbainne, a Privaron Espada, is one of the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Zanpakutō . In its sealed state, it exists as a pair of two-pronged punching daggers attached to Gantenbainne's wrists by hinges.They resemble tazers. Bleach manga; Chapter 260, Pages 9-15 :Spiritual Energy Generation: Gantenbainne is capable of generating energy between the prongs of his punching daggers to augment his melee strikes.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 259, page 17 *'Resurrección': His release command is unknown. When Dragra is released, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, Pages 12-13 :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : When released, Dragra shows the ability to shoot beams of orange energy, along with energy bursts of various size and strength. The strongest of these attacks takes on the shape of a dragon's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, Pages 9-10 Appearances in Other Media Gantenbainne appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. He can use his Resurrección to attack his enemy with a powerful blue beam of spirit energy. Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado) "There's no way the techniques of a human who can't even use Sonído could ever reach me!"Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 11 * (To Yasutora Sado): "Get up Yasutora Sado. I know that you are still hiding some power. You're very strong, that's no way for a guy like you to fight. In the name of God, let us have a fair fight."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, Page 16 * (To Yasutora Sado): "You're not going to respond? That breaks my heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, Page 17 * "Dios, ruego nos perdones." References Navigation de:Gantenbainne Mosqueda es:Gantenbainne Mosqueda fr:Gantenbainne Mosqueda Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Espada